turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Turkey
Should we split this one into two articles on the Ottoman Empire and Turkey? TR 15:37, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, what we should do is look at all our articles on empires (Mongol Empire, Greater German Reich, Austria-Hungary) that have seperate articles for the countries that ruled them (Mongolia, Germany, Austria) and then look at all the countries that ruled empires but have both the country and the empire under one article (Britain, France, Russia, Japan, our own Turkey here) and decide on a uniform policy for all of them: Either empires are always seperate, or they never are. Turtle Fan 19:05, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::GGR already redirects to Germany, btw. The GGR article was identical to the ItPoME section of the Germany article at the time, which is why I conflated them once upon a time. For me personally, making a distinction looked like a quick road to some redundant articles of dubious value. It doesn't help that in the land-based empires, the differences between the country and the empire can be subtle at best. ::But, as we've moved our policy towards providing more info on OTL, the value of the empire articles does appear to increase. The British Empire of T2G is much larger than it was at its peak in OTL, and of course longer lived. The Nazi GGR is not only different from OTL, but there are differences between the version found Worldwar and the version found ItPoME. ::So, yes, let's review our approach. TR 19:35, October 29, 2009 (UTC) You know, upon further review, in most of his works, HT uses the Ottoman Empire, not the Republic of Turkey. So maybe this split is akin to the Fourth French Republic--notable, but not worth creating multiple articles for. TR 08:11, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that sounds right. Turtle Fan 15:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The Two Georges Again, an article left over from the wiki's early days is too imaginative. Little if anything is stated in the novel beyond that the Ottoman Empire has become a protectorate of the British.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 17:04, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :I think the bit about "Palestine remained a sleepy province" was mentioned in passing somewhere in the novel but HT has used that several times so I may be confusing it with another work. The first part of the paragraph is describing the extent of the Ottoman domain based on the map. Some of the more speculative parts should be excised but not all of it. ML4E (talk) 01:00, February 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I hacked it down. Let me know if I took out something canonical. TR (talk) 02:26, February 10, 2016 (UTC) :::I saw this as the top line of the Recent Changes page and thought "Ooh, yes, let's talk turkey." Turtle Fan (talk) 03:11, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Continued "The Ottomans' domain included Greece, Bulgaria, Serbia and Albania ..." All four have T2G sub-sections that just state they are part of the Ottoman Empire. Those sub-sections can probably go and the links here be made to the main article rather than the sub-sections. I think only the Palestine sub-section should remain since the comment of it being a sleepy backwater comes from the novel itself rather than the map. ML4E (talk) 18:52, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :Seems workable. TR (talk) 20:20, May 13, 2018 (UTC) ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' What became of Turkey in ItPoME?JonathanMarkoff (talk) 09:22, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :It's never discussed. Based on the map description when Alicia is at school and just basic geography, it was probably in the Germanic Empire. But that's not certain. TR (talk) 14:34, April 17, 2018 (UTC) In Through Darkest Europe I just realized that the Seljuk Empire from TDE redirects here. THIS IS WRONG!!! There was a real Seljuk Empire, and they were frequently at war with the Byzantines. It is NOT the same entity as the Ottoman Empire or Turkey. TR (talk) 16:48, September 30, 2018 (UTC) :That, and Through the Darkness is a Derlavai book. I think it's the one with the red cover. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:22, September 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Fixed. TR (talk) 20:24, September 30, 2018 (UTC)